


First Blood Fresh Tears

by harryhanlon



Series: Trans Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Gen, Trans Character, Transgender, first period emotions, ftm!Harry, i dont know what else to tag, it's lil harry getting his period what do you want from me, that tag popped up so i'll use that as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got blood on his pajamas and this is when life gets hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood Fresh Tears

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this thing because i have this whole trans* direction verse in my head idk this is a thing plz enjoi

It's 11 am on a Saturday when Harry wakes up and sees the blood. He blinks a few times trying to convince himself that it's just a wrinkled Spider-Man logo just like the rest of his sheets. The spot remains as red and bloody as it was before. He's blinking back tears now, cursing whatever made him this way. No one else in his grade has started puberty yet but that first step has just jumped into Harry's system and he's only 10. He crawls back into bed and tries to start the day over but can't ignore the wetness seeping through the back of his pajamas. Only a few more tears dry on his cheek as he slumps downstairs to tell his mother.

“It's happened,” he says, refusing to look up.

“What happened dear?” Anne turns around from where she's getting breakfast plates out. Putting down the dishes she was holding, she swoops in to give her darling boy a hug. “What's wrong? What can mummy do?”

“I woke up and... and...” his voice struggles to stay steady as he ducks out from under her arms and turns around to show her the blood across his pants. The tears come back and Anne rushes back to wrap him up in her arms and stroke his curly locks.

“Shhh shhh baby it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna fix it, I promise.” She can't bear to see her boy in so much pain during his first period. She swears she'll do anything she can to not have to go through this again.

* * *

When baby Harry was born the doctor presented him to Anne and said, “looks like you've got a beautiful little girl to take care of!” They called him Hannah and brought him home wrapped up in a pink blanket with a tiny hat to keep the new February chill out. Friends and family cooed over the tiny beautiful baby squealing, “Oh she'll be a heartbreaker this one! With those eyes and that dimple all the boys will be after her.” This went on for years until the then 3 year old made a significant request.

Anne had just been ironing the perfect dress for Hannah's 4th birthday when a little body came rushing into her side.

“Mummy can you cut my hair, please, please, pleeeease!”

“Why do you want me to cut your beautiful hair sweetie? Your birthday is coming up don't you want it to be long and pretty?”

“Jamie from school said all boys have short hair and that I couldn't be a boy if I had long hair. Please can you cut it so I can prove to Jamie that I'm a boy, please!” Tiny hands tugged at Anne's legs as wide eyes worked their magic.

“But honey, you're not a boy.” She watched a frown pull at red lips.

“I am mummy. I know I am. I said so I know it, I know it!” Fists balled and feet started to stomp in frustration. “I know I am I just have to prove it I know I am!”

Anne dropped her hand into long brown hair for the last time and stroked her baby's head with a long sigh. “Okay let's go cut your hair, honey.” The smile she got in return was worth any tough conversation they would have to have following this change of style.

From that day on Hannah was Harry and he was happier that way. When Anne received snide remarks and raised eyebrows for raising her son to be himself, she picked up her family and moved them so Harry could go to a nice school in Cheshire that understood how important expression was at an early age. Things went back to normal quickly as Gemma continued to treat Harry like a little doll she could dress-up and they became closer than ever. The Styles are not a family to leave behind one of their own, especially not for something as essential as identity.

* * *

Years later, Harry's 10 and, if you ask any girl, the cutest boy in year 5. He's got friends and confidence spilling from the collar of his uniform shirt. Anne and Gemma are the only ones that see him crack on the days that he feels like a liar and a fake. Today, the day he gets his first period, is one of those days. Both of the women in his life work at full capacity to get him everything he needs. Gemma makes hot chocolate to go with their ice cream as they watch a marathon of all the disney movies in the house. Anne throws the bloody sheets and pajamas into the wash as she dials a number she's been thinking about for 6 years.

“Hi, I want to set up a therapy appointment for Harry Styles.”


End file.
